


Too Late

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brienne finally found Sansa, she was too late.</p><p> </p><p>Please read and review (my first fic). Constructive criticism appreciated. Previously posted on fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

When Brienne finally found Sansa, she was too late. The girl she found looked up at her with her mother's blue eyes, her hair with its Tully red roots showing. Pod insisted that this girl was Lord Tyrion's wife.

"Lady Sansa? Sansa Stark?"

When they had stepped further into the room, she did not move from where she stood by the window and looked at them with no recognition of the name.

"My name is Alayne, my lady. Where is my father, Lord Baelish?"

For a minute, Brienne wondered if she was mistaken, that this girl, who looked so much like Lady Stark was really the bastard daughter of Littlefinger. But there was something in the steely determination in her eyes that gave Brienne her answer.

"Littlefinger is dead, my lady. You do not have to be afraid, you are safe now. Lady Sansa, please."

They brought her down from the Gates of the Moon. Jaime insisted that this was Sansa Stark. But Sansa herself only answered to Alayne and looked so pained when that other name was mentioned that Brienne soon gave up.


End file.
